Track-type machines are in widespread use in construction, mining, forestry, and other similar industries. The undercarriage of such track-type machines utilizes track assemblies, rather than wheels, to provide ground-engaging propulsion. Such track-type machines utilize one or more track assemblies that include an endless loop of coupled track links defining outer surfaces, which support ground-engaging track shoes, and inner surfaces that travel about one or more rotatable track-engaging elements, such as, for example, drive sprockets, idlers, tensioners, and rollers.
Track link assemblies generally include a number of bushings and entrained track links. The bushings and track links cooperate to form a number of track joints. Typical track designs include a track pin, either rotatably engaged or fixed to a pair of track chain assemblies, and a bushing rotatably positioned between the track chain assemblies. The track pin includes a cavity to keep a lubricant such as oil within the track joint to ensure smooth relative movement of the bushings and the track pin. A sealing assembly is placed in the track joint to retain lubricant within the track joint. However, once the sealing assembly starts wearing out, the lubricant leaks out of the joint.
Therefore, it is an important aspect of the undercarriage track joint validation to monitor the amount of oil in the track joint. Presently, two techniques are used for measurement of oil level. One technique uses pressure reduction to an applied gas pressure to calculate the empty volume and the other method uses dipstick. Both methods require the stopper/sealing assembly to be pushed inside the oil cavity hole of the pin resulting in the need for a new seal/stopper after the measurement is taken. Each time the measurements are taken, this process is repeated. Also, such techniques require removing the whole track from the vehicle, which is very time consuming, cumbersome and cost-inefficient for user.
Hence, there is a need for techniques that measure the amount of oil inside the track joints without disassembling the unit. Further, there is a need for transmitting the data from the measurement location efficiently and using that information for product health information.